kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Gammaizer Magnetic Blade
|villain=yes |casts = Akihiro Mayama Kaho Mizutani ("Mayu Natsume") }} is the combined Gammaizers from Gammaizer Magnetic and Gammaizer Blade, the godly protectors of the World of Gamma. History Activation Gammaizer Magnetic and Blade appeared in the Prayer Chamber separately with the other Gammaizers in the pillar until they appeared before Adel, taking his image. Magnetic Blade When Alia as Dark Necrom P's Rider Kick was deflected by Gammaizers Planet and Climate, an energy surge hit the pillars of Gammaizers Blade and Magnetic, causing them to combine together. The combined pillar then absorbed the shards of Alia's broken Gamma Eyecon, turning into the combined Gammaizer Magnetic Blade, and sent itself on a mission to observe conflicting human emotions. This incident had caused a bug in the Gammaizer, giving it an interest in emotions and putting it out of remote control by the other Gammaizers, as Gammaizer Planet later reports to Adel. Through unknown means, it switched the minds of Mayu Natsume and her father, but due to its internal bug, the Gammaizer's mind was swapped as well, resulting in Mayu's mind being in her father's body, her father's mind being in Gammaizer Magnetic Blade's body, and the Gammaizer's mind being in Mayu's body. However, Takeru and the others assumed that only Mayu and her father's minds were swapped, and are confused at Gammaizer Magnetic Blade scurrying away instead of doing battle with Ghost. Meanwhile, it was later shown and revealed that Gammaizer Magnetic Blade was using Mayu's body while her mind is in her father's body, whose mind is then inside Gammaizer Magnetic Blade's body. Takeru and Makoto transform into Ghost Mugen Damashii and Deep Specter and returned their minds to their original bodies after attacking Shinichiro as the Gammaizer by mistake. This causes its body to got malfunction and activates its ability, switching their minds back to their original bodies; Gammaizer Magnetic Blade vanishes to continue observation. After Shinozaki is confronted, it appears and pulls Shinichiro into its body to continue observing. Gammaizer Magnetic Blade faces Ghost, Deep Specter, and Necrom, being restrained by Musashi and Houdini before Billy the Kid frees Shinichiro. It was then destroyed permanently by Ghost Mugen Damashii's Isama Shoot/Flash with the Gan Gun Saber and the Sunglasseslasher. Forms - Gammaizer Magnetic Blade= *'Height': 233 cm *'Weight': 207 kg ;Magnetism :It has magnetism abilities, able to attract any metal object to itself. ;Blade Arms :It can use its blade arms as weapons. ;Mind-Swapping :An ability that at least appears to come from it, it was capable of switching the minds of itself, Detective Natsume, and his daughter Mayu, into each others' bodies. ;Emotion Detection :As a bug, it was able to detect conflicting emotions in the human world and developed an interest in observing them. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 39, 40 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal In the borrowed forms of Adel, Gammaizer Magnetic Blade is played and voiced by . In the body of Mayu Natsume, it is portrayed by . Notes This Gammaizer shares a similar design as United Triplon form Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 39: Opposition! Father & Daughter! **Episode 40: Courage! Tragic Resolution! Category:Gamma Category:Gammaizers Category:Object Monsters Category:Crab Monsters Category:Magnet Monsters Category:Sword Monsters